To show that the treatment of opioid dependency with a tapered withdrawal from methodone does not acutely increase the danger of obstetrical complications and that during the last 2 trimesters of pregnancy, women metabolize methadone in a way which is significantly different from women who are being treated with methadone but who are not pregnant.